Hello, I Love You
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: Random one shot based off an RP that I am in. Hello, I Love You by The Doors


_She's walking down the street, blind to every eye she meets. Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?_

Benny couldn't stay away from Vegas for long. He knew that much. When Cass and Lucky had freed him from the Legion, he still took it upon himself to become a nomad again. And god, did he hate it. But he had made a promise and being out and about gave him a higher chance to run into his redheaded best friend. For some reason, he hadn't expected to ever see her in Vegas. Why would she be? He wasn't there.

But there he saw her. Torn up hat, worn jeans, boots, and a shirt that hid little. Her pendent gleamed in the light as she walked down the street. He took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly. He was just about to call out to her when she stopped and turned away from him. It seemed she had grown interested in some brown haired man. He watched her as she talked, smiling and laughing. The man himself did not seem responsive but the way the was postured screamed possession.

Benny had to smile. Seemed his close friend had found someone. It was a strange concept for him to deal with. They both led a very anonymous lifestyle of drinks and one night stands. If she was happy though, he had no say in the matter. Still, he wasn't sure how to feel about this man. He had heard of such a man who was patrolling Freeside and making it a better place. Was this the man? And how did he stack against Cass? Was he worthy of her time?

Then Benny had to think… what did it matter to him?

_She holds her head so high, like a statue in the sky. Her arms are wicked and her legs are long. When she moves, my brain screams out this song._

Since first seeing Cass, he had taken the opportunity to try and get back on Lucky's good graces. He had begged and pleaded and made friends with a few of her party members. He already knew that Cass would do what she could to ease the Courier's anger. After all, it was because of her that he had been let out of Caesar's camp. And he had even found himself a nice girl to be with.

Selene was a sweet, little thing. She was innocent, something he had never seen in this town. Let's face it. Vegas is not a place for such people. They'd be eaten up and spit out without as much as a second thought. He wanted to protect her and make sure that she was happy here in the city. She claimed to be from the D.C. area along with the robot that Cass was seeing.

Yet, even then, when he saw Cass, he grew uncomfortable. Like his tie was too tight and he couldn't breathe. It did not help that she had picked her old habits back up. When she had stayed at the Tops with him, she was far more relaxed and casual than when she was out. Her hair was down and she rarely wore her boots. He loved that relaxed look. She was an old friend and he enjoyed her habits, reminded him that some things will never change. And Rose of Sharon Cassidy is one of those things. Still, he couldn't shake that feeling of not being able to breathe right around her.

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet, like a dog that begs for something sweet. Do you hope to make her see, you fool? Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

Even after he realized his feelings for Selene were more of a protector than a lover, he spent time in the Lucky 38 with the rest of the group. In fact, for some reason, he and Cass had grown closer. She wasn't entirely sure how or why but he was not questioning it. He had known she was upset being with Harkness. The man was not measuring up to her standards but she was willing to give it a shot.

He quietly observed. Benny watched every time those two got into a fight. And he watched when the robot would leave and Cass would go straight for whiskey. The worst night for her had been after Harkness left and she drank so much, she had made a fort of bottles. Of course, he had helped her. It was his job as her best friend. He knew exactly what she wanted and what she deserved. And he hoped that some guy would be able to give it to her. But he had known from the beginning, it was not Harkness. But he remained quiet for each fight as the two slowly drifted apart.

Benny can't help but find it amusing how badly Harkness was fucking up. Cass practically told him everything he needed to know but still didn't change. The relationship was doomed from the start. But he still felt a strange tug at his heart to see her so upset. He chalked it up to being her friend. That had to be it in the end. Nothing more, nothing less. But he knew that he could do better. And part of him hoped for the chance.

_Hello, I love you. Hello, I want you. Hello, I need my baby._


End file.
